Taichi's Soccer
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: Tai and Kari go to America for a soccer camp


It was a fine morning in the Yagami's household. The older child, named Taichi, is getting ready to go outside. His imoto-san, Hikari, is also getting ready. They put on snickers and walk out the door with a soccer ball. They head down the stairs to the bottom floor. No one was around but that was ok cause no one would wake up this early. All look up to Taichi and his soccer skills. Hikari always help Taichi when he needs help. She is as good as Taichi but is going to take the title after Taichi leaves or something. It's been three years after the Digi-destined defected MaloMyotismon and they haven't spoken to the others for awhile now. Their Digimon are in the Digital World. They said that they would stay there till they think the Digital World is safe. They walk to the soccer fields. No one was there which was perfect.   
"So Taichi, which one will we go to?"  
"Let's go to the one that is far from view."  
They walk to the one near the trees. They always loved this one for it reminds them of the forests in the Digital World.   
"What are we going to work on?"  
"Hmmm, let's work on stealing to ball then on tricks. I though up some new ones."  
"Ok. Should I have the ball or should you?"  
"You."  
Taichi kick the ball to her. She caught it with her foot. Then she started to move up the field with it. Taichi started to run after her. They were both fast runners after the things they been though in the Digital World but Taichi is a bit faster then Hikari. So in no time flat he was right on her heels. They were going some fancy footwork. Hikari was still moving to the goal but a bit slower cause of Taichi. Then Taichi took the ball and head to his goal post. Hikari ran after him. Then repeated the same thing. They always get close to the goal that they need to get to but then the other would steal the ball. After a few minutes Taichi made a shot for the goal but Hikari inner-except it. She hit the ground hard and slides a little.   
"Kari, you ok?" Taichi was breathing hard.  
"Yeah. I think we need a break." She too was breathing hard.  
Taichi walked over to Hikari and sat down near her head. She stood up and sat near Taichi. She rested her head on his arm. She was still holding the ball. Taichi looked at his imoto and smiled.  
"Ya know, you are getting better then me. I would never been able to stop the ball while on the field. Well not at the distance we were in."  
"I won't let anyone know. Plus I loved training with you."  
"So why haven't you go for a team?"  
"I don't know. I guess that I love playing with you."  
"Oh. Did you remember to bring our 'before school' snacks?"  
"Yep. It's in my backpack."  
"I say we eat a little now so we have energy to do the tricks."  
"Okay."  
They walk to the edge of the field. Hikari grabbed her bag and opened it. She brought out their snacks. They started to talk about the new tricks that Taichi have thought of. Hikari can do a few tricks but Taichi is training her to do them all. After awhile their mom came to the field.  
"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Taichi asked.  
"I came to tell you that I sign both you up for soccer camp and the bus to pick you up is coming tomorrow so you guys would have to get your things for rest of summer."  
"Why?" Hikari asked.  
"The camp last to the end of summer."  
"But why sign us up? We don't need to go to some camp."  
"I thought that this way you'll get better at soccer. If you practice with the some people then you'll never get better. So head home to pack your things."  
"What about food and clothes?" Hikari asked.  
"They have a place were you can get clothes and you don't have to pay for them. As for food they'll provide that for you. In the same store they have snacks."  
"Why can't you take us? Just in case we don't like it."  
"I can't. It's in America."  
"WHAT?!!" They yelled in unison.   
"How in the world did you get us sign up in something that is out of country?" Taichi asked.  
"I ran into an American and he ask me if I had kids that love to play soccer. I said yes so he then ask me if I would like to sign you up for a camp that would help improved your skills. I thought that it would be great since you'll be training with Americans."  
"Fine then we'll go."   
"That's great now hurry up you need to pack."  
They head back to their house. Taichi was the first to take a shower. Hikari went to her room and put personal items in her bag. Among those her digi-3 and a laptop that was give to her. Taichi got one too. Then Taichi got out and it was Hikari's turn. Taichi packed his digivice and his laptop with other things. When Hikari came out the doorbell rang. Mrs. Yagami answered it.  
"Taichi, Hikari are you guys ready?"  
"Ready for what?" Tai asked.  
"To go to camp."   
"I thought you said that it's tomorrow that we're going to leave."  
"I though so too but the guy is here to get you two. So are you ready?"  
"What about our report cards?" Hikari asked.  
"I'll mail that to you and I'll tell your friends too. Now are you ready?"  
They walked out with the things that they are bringing to the camp in America. They saw a man taller then their mother. He had dark brown hair and the meanest eyes that they ever saw. He had a very muscular body. They walk with him to his car without a word. Their mother was giving them 'good luck' and 'write everyday' phrases. They were now glad that they were going to laptop to the camp. The car looked like it new. It was shining like it was the sun. The color was red. It was one of those cars that its roof can come off. They got in and notice that the seats were really soft. The guy drove them to the airport. Taichi and Hikari were talking to each other in Japanese so the guy wouldn't understand them.  
"Hikari, do you think that this car has a different image then this guy has?"  
"Yeah, specially since this guy seems to have nothing positive about him. I hope that the team that you're going to aren't like this."  
"I know what you mean. I hope so too."  
They were quiet for the rest of the trip. They reach the airport and the guy asked.  
"Do you kids know English?"  
"Yes sir we do." Taichi answer.  
"Good then you'll help me find this gate. It's where we'll get on the plane and go to America."   
He showed them the tickets and they lead them to it. They notice that the plane wasn't here yet.  
"We have to wait the plane isn't here." Taichi told him.  
"Dose the girl talk?"  
"Yes I do sir."  
The guy's voice was the same output as his body portrays, harsh and cold. They waited for a few minutes then the number of their plane was called. They were the first in line. Taichi handed the tickets to the lady at the door. They headed for the middle class place. They sat in the sits that were near the window in the hidari side. Taichi had the sit nearest to it. Hikari was next to him and the guy was next to her. The flight took them about 15 hours. Hikari and Taichi were talking and going online, checking things. The guy was sleeping. They found out that it was two more days till the Americans kids got out of school.  
"What are we going to do for three days?" Hikari asked.  
"I don't know. I would like to know where we're going. If the camp is near Mimi then we can visit her."  
"I know. That would take up the three days, I think."   
"I hope that they except you even though you aren't playing in any games."  
"Mom would have told them that."  
"Good point. They should know that you're here to help me and that's it. Let's e-mail Mimi."  
"Okay."  
They were talking to people that live in America while they were e-mailing Mimi. They got a lot of negative comments from some people. But that didn't stop them from talking to them. Then they landed in America. They got off the plane and looked around. It looked like the airports in Japan but with English writing. It was a good thing that Mimi was teaching them English or this might have been a nightmare for them. They walked outside. The car that was in Japan was near too. They got in it and drove out of the airport.  
"What state are we in?" Taichi asked.  
"We're in California. Heard of it?"  
"Yeah. Are we going to New York?"  
"Nope, the camp is in this state."  
They were now on a road that might have been a highway but Taichi and Hikari weren't sure. They were amazed by how the roads were almost bare. A few hours pass and they were now parallel with a kawa, which is a river. They pass a few towns/cities along the way. They were heading, what looked like, a straight direction.   
"What are we going to do for the three days that the Americans kids are at school?" Taichi asked after remembering about that question.  
"While this you don't have to go to school but it's a law here that every kid is in school while the school year is going on. In your case, it so too late to but you in a school so this will give you the chance to looked around the place and get first picks on the clothes and stuff."  
"So the three days we'll be at the campsite?" Hikari asked.  
"Yep. I think you'll love it. I personally think the site is great place to be by yourself in the summer."  
"So is the store open before the camp-kids come?"  
"No but I have the keys to the store so I'm going leave it with you. I hope you won't trash the place."  
"We won't sir, but you might what to get a few more things though." Hikari told with a bit of a giggle.  
"And what may that be?"  
"Things that I can make Japanese food with. I think that we might need a home reminder once and awhile."  
"Ok then I'll bring some Japanese food when soccer camp opens."  
There was something different in the words he chose. He tried to make himself happier but the same sound came out. This made them think that he wasn't a tsumetai person. It was hours before they saw another kawa but this time they also saw a lake. Then, after a few more hours or minutes, they went over a kawa and another and another. After the third they turn another highway. A few hour pass. He turned onto a dirt road. It was a bit rough. After a few more hours they reach the site. It was beautiful. There was a yama nearby and lots of trees. There was also a lake that was nearby too but it was hours walk from the site. There were cabins, soccer fields, and other sport fields. They then saw the store that they would need to depend on for the rest of the summer.  
"You also have the first pick on the cabin that you want. This is the key to the store," he tosses Taichi the key and he caught it, "Now I got to go. I'll see you in three days."  
He got in the car and leave. They saw him till the trees were in the way.  
"While let's go and get a cabin. This would be a surprise. If somehow we end up in the Digital World again."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well the first time we went to the Digital World, it was when we were in camp."  
Then they heard a car coming their way. The guy that took them here came back.  
"I forgot to tell ya. The keys to the cabins are in the store and there's a map in the store of this place in case you want to look around. Can you read English?"  
"Yes. A friend that lives here taught us."  
"That's good. Well good luck and watch out for poisonous plants and animals."  
"We will. I had to survive in the wild before I think I can do it again."  
Then he drove off again. This time they headed to the store to get the keys to see what cabin to get. They thought that they would get one near the soccer field. All the cabins were nice but they found one that was close to both the soccer field and the store. They went to the store to get their new clothes and food. When they were done it was late at night.   
"I think I'll check my mail now. I think Daisuke will be sending a lot of them."  
"Then you better then. I'll go and take a shower."  
Taichi walk to the bathroom and Hikari went to her backpack. She pulled out her laptop and went online. She found out that she did have e-mail but how mush was still not answered. She clicked on the mailbox thing on the screen. She was right. She did have a lot of e-mail but half of them were from Daisuke and the other half was from Miyako. She got some from Takeru, Satoru, and Iori. She first read the ones that them send. Takeru hope her and Taichi the best over there and told her what her grades were. Satoru hopes them the best too. Iori told her that she should get back soon or Daisuke will go mad. Miyako send things like what happen to her, she will miss Hikari, and that she'll send things if she needs someone to talk to and her brother and sisters aren't included. Daisuke was being a baka and sending her things that make no scents what so ever. This made her smile for she knew that her friends, who are around her age, were worried about her. This also meant that they went to her home to see why she wasn't at school. She sends them all a reply.   
  
Miyako:  
Ok, glad to see that you noticed that I wasn't around. We're in California for a soccer thing that my mom signed us up for. Talk to me at the end of the day over there. I'll tell you what I'm doing here too. At the moment we're in the cabin that we'll be standing in for the rest of the summer. I'll get some things for you guys. Send us things from there too so we have a memory of Japan.  
  
Daisuke:  
STOP BEING BAKA AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!! Now we're at a camp in America. I'm not gaming in any of the games but Taichi is so send him things that will in courage him.  
  
Iori:  
Sorry. You guys will have to deal with his insanity for the summer. I have an idea. If Daisuke goes over the edge than you can hit him for me, ok? Keep in tough.  
  
Takeru:  
Thanks for telling me my grades. I'll send you some pics from the campsite. You can show them to everyone else. It's very hard to remember who to tell things to. Just reminded me that I'll be sending you pics from the campsite every e-mail.  
  
Satoru:  
Hi. I know that we hardly ever talk but I guess this would be a good way to do that. Tell everyone to send Taichi something if they haven't already.  
  
Then Taichi was done with his shower. Hikari send the e-mail to Satoru. Then closing laptop. Taichi's bed was at the far side of the room near the door. Hikari's was near the window. There were two bathrooms. The room was a gay surrounding. They had a kitchen and a laundry room too. The cabin had two floors. Taichi and Hikari pick the top floor. They guess that they would be sharing the cabin with American kids. At least this way they would know the language very well.   
"Taichi our friends know that we're here and they send us e-mails. Takeru told me my grades and they're good. Check yours while I take a shower."  
Hikari walked over to the bathroom and close the door. Taichi did what Hikari told him to do. He found out that he has mail and most of them were from Sora. Yamato told him his grades, wished him luck, and that Sora broke up with him 'cause she thought that Taichi went there over her. Jyou wished him luck and that he was e-mailing Mimi to let her know that they were there. Koushiro told him to get some American things for them. Sora was sending a bunch 'sorry for what I did' e-mails and how things are going.  
  
Sora:  
Sora I didn't leave cause of you and Yamato. My mom signed us up to come here. So far it's been nice. You don't have to send me a lot of e-mails you know. Just send me one for your day and another for whatever else happens.  
  
Yamato:  
Hey thanks man for telling me my grades and warning me about Sora's e-mails. Sorry for what she did. You know that my mom signed us up here, right? Well let me know if she going to do something crazy. What, I don't know.  
  
Koushiro:  
I'll try but I don't think they have laptops or other techno things here. If you want food or something like that I can get it for you.  
  
Jyou:  
Thanks for doing that. Did you know that they have three more days of school left? We have the whole camp for that many days.   
  
He sends that e-mail and closed the laptop. He then set it aside and started to put the clothes that he got from the store and put them in his dresser. He unpacked everything that he had brought and started to place them on his side of the room. He knew that Hikari and him would have to think of something to do with the stuff they brought be they'll think about that later. Hikari got down and notice what Taichi was doing.  
"Should we decided now or later?"  
"Later. Just unpack and place your things on your side and we'll think about it in the morning, k?"  
"K."  
She unpacked her things. When she was done they headed for bed.  
  
  
The sun was coming in the room through the window. Hikari was the first to awake to the new day. She got up and walks to the bathroom to wash up and to take her morning bath. When the hikari hit Taichi, he, too, walked over to the other bathroom to do the same. Hikari was done first. She walks down stairs and started breakfast. When Taichi got out he could smell breakfast. He headed to kitchen.   
When he got there, breakfast was on a table.   
"Thanks Kar'. Where did you learn how to cook? I know you didn't learn from mom."  
"Yama-san taught it to me. I asked him and he gave me pointers and recipes that he had."  
"Oh."  
"By the way, who send you e-mails yesterday?"  
"Yama, Sora, Jyou, and Koushiro. You?"  
"Takeru, Satoru, Iori, Miyako, and Daisuke. Iori told me that Daisuke is going crazy. I know he's right 'cause he baka e-mails."  
"Jyou is going to tell Mimi that we are here."  
"I have to take pics of this place for Takeru and them."  
"I have an idea. We'll go to that yama near here and climb it. You can take pics that way. I have to hope that Sora won't think that I'm trying kill myself."  
"Why would she think that?"  
"She think that I came here was because of her and what she's doing with Yama. So, think that she broke up with him."  
"Poor Yama-kun. I think that this will give birth to a new kind of music for him though."  
"You might be right."  
They sat down and ate their breakfast. After they finished they headed to the store to get a map. They found out that the yama was called either Aoi or Ao Yama. The lake that they pass was a refuge.  
"Are we still going to the yama?"  
"Yep imoto-chan. I think we'll go to the lake after the hike if we're not to tried."  
"That's cool but this store has nothing for yama climbing."  
"We're going to do it without them. Let's go."  
They got bikes from the store and biked to the yama. They started to climb. When they reached the top it was near noon.  
"Wow that was cool."  
"I know. This would get me in shape for soccer."  
"Yea. When should we head back?"  
"Let's rest for awhile then we'll head but. Did you get our lunch?"  
"Yep. Let's eat."  
They ate their food and headed down the yama. They got on their bikes and rode to the refuge. During the hike, Hikari was taking pics for Takeru. When they got to the refuge, she took some more pics of the refuge. Then decided that they would walk back to camp. This gave Hikari more time to take pics. They reach camp around nightfall. When they got to the cabin, they headed to the bathrooms and took a bath. After, Hikari was making dinner for them. They ate and went to bed.  
The next morning, the same reaction came from the sleeping kids. Hikari cooked a bit bigger breakfast then yesterday and Taichi notice.  
"Why did you make more food for breakfast?"  
"This is last day that we are going be to by ourselves. If any of the American kids come today then I'll make a bigger breakfast then today."  
"Oh. Did you check your mail?"  
"No. I'll check after breakfast."  
"Same here. Hope they didn't think that we've gone missing or something."  
"Daisuke would be the most likely one to do that."  
"Sora too. Yama-san might be worried but I know he'll what."  
"Do you think that he wish that did happen to you?"  
"Maybe but I doubt it. We're best friends."  
"I know I just wanted you're a opinion. What are we going to do today?"  
"I think we should get to know this place. So after we check our e-mail then we'll get our bearings straight."  
"Sounds good."  
They ate their breakfast then headed to the room and open their laptops.  
"Hikari, you check yours first. I want to see what they said."  
"OK."  
She got on and checked her mail. This time there was one from each of her friends.  
  
Miyako:  
I know that you are in America but I still need a girl to talk to. You're the only one in the group around my age. Anyway e-mail each day or I'll send lots of e-mails to you.  
  
Reply:  
Okay, but I might get tried from the day so I might have to send you my day in the morning. Yesterday Taichi and I went to this yama called either Aoi or Ao Yama. After that we went to this refuge that's near here. I got some pics of it and of our climb but Takeru will have them. If you want to see them, go to him.  
  
Daisuke:  
Ok, I wouldn't send you baka e-mails. And I now e-mail Taichi. Hope you get better at soccer so you can help me when you come back.   
  
Reply:  
Sure thing but I might be tried from the trip. I'll still help though.  
  
Iori:  
Thanks I think I might have to do that a lot. I'll let him know that you said it was okay for me to do so.  
  
Reply:  
Okay.  
  
Takeru:  
No problem the only hard thing about it was getting a look at them. Remember to send those pics.  
  
Hikari took the scanner out from her backpack and placed it on the bed. Then she scans the pictures that she took and downloads them to the computer and then made a link to it.  
  
Reply:  
Here are the pics that I took yesterday. Print them out so everyone can see what the site looks like.  
  
Satoru:  
I know. I did send an e-mail to everyone say that.   
  
Reply:  
Thanks.  
  
"That's all you have to say to someone that you know almost well?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know. Asked him a question or something."  
"Like what?"  
"Hummmmm................."  
"That's all I'm saying."  
Then she hit the send button.  
"Now it's your turn."  
Taichi did the same thing as Hikari. He got e-mail from everybody that he knew.  
  
Sora:  
Well that's a relief. Ok I'll do that. I'm still sorry though.  
  
Reply:  
Good. Now tell me your day when you are about to go to bed.  
  
"That's all you're going to say to her?"  
"Yep."  
  
Yamato:  
No a problem. I know that Sora was going to do that. I'm just glad that I got to you first. Yes I knew that you were forced to this. It's ok between Sora and me. I guess it's a good thing that Koushiro knows how to hack into things. Bei-bei.  
  
Reply:  
What do you mean by that? Did he help you in getting Hikari's and mine grades?  
  
Jyou:  
I'm guess that's a good thing. Just came sure that there's no portal that leads to the Digital World.  
  
Reply:   
I'll make sure of that today.  
Koushiro:  
Darn oh well. Food is always good.  
  
Reply:  
Hope you like American food.  
  
Mimi:  
Moshi-moshi Hikari-chan and Taichi-kun. I heard from Jyou that you are in America. Well I'll try to visit you over the summer. Tell me were you are?  
  
Reply:  
All we know is that we're near Yama Blue and that there's a national refuge lake near us too. Its called Clear Lake National Wildlife Refuge in Modoc National Forest.   
  
Takeru:  
Wish you two the best over there.  
  
Reply:   
Thanks.  
  
Daisuke:  
Can I come?  
  
Reply:  
No.  
  
Miyako:  
How are you?  
  
Reply:  
Fine and we wouldn't go insane.  
  
Iori:  
Hope you guys like over there.  
  
Reply:  
I think we'll enjoy it.  
  
"That's all you're going to say to them?"  
"Yep."  
He then sends the e-mail to Iori. They head outside. They walked around, mapping the places. Hikari was taking pics for the others. They found out that this camp had softball, American football, baseball, tennis, and horse track fields. They also had a swimming pool. Taichi made the map of where the cabins where and the other things that were around the camp. The yama and the refuge were included too. The road that they were on was also on it. Why they were doing this, they didn't even have an idea why. All they knew was very little about this place and now they knew a bit more. That took them a little pass lunchtime though cause Taichi couldn't draw. They headed back to their cabin.  
"What are we going to do with this?"  
"I don't know but it might be needed."  
"For what?"  
"For whatever. The other people that are coming might need it so if them do then we get a map for them."  
"K? So now what do we do?"  
"I think we should clean the other cabins if they're dirty."  
"Taichi I think they would leave it clean for them."  
"You never know."  
"If this will keep us busy for the day."  
They went to the other cabins to see if they were dirty. Only a few were though. Hikari swiped the ground like she saw a few people in Japan do. Taichi was cleaning the low windows. They didn't know what time they were done cause they don't have a watch that is set to California time.   
"I think we need a few more things before we head back to our cabin."  
"What's that onii-san?"  
"Flashlights."  
"Why."  
"In case we need something but the lights are off or if lightning hits and cuts all power."  
"Good thinking."  
They head to the store and got four sets of flashlight and lots of batteries. They then head to their cabin and place the flashlights and the batteries between the beds.   
"Would now be a good time to organize this room?"  
"Yep ok you go first."  
"OK."  
Hikari placed a few things that need more room. When she was done Taichi did the same. The room looked better then it did before and they still had room felt. Then they heard something coming towards the campsite. They ran to the window that led to the dirt road. They saw buses coming. They ran to the front door to see who would chose the cabin that they are staying at.  
"Taichi did you remember to leave the other keys at the store?"  
"Yea. I just kept the two keys for this one for you and me."  
All the kids got off and ran to the store. They were talking to each other before the guy that drove them here got to the store's doors.  
"Ok kids listen up. You all ready have numbers for your cabin but there are two Japanese kids that are here too so if two of your number keys are missing then wait till the other keys have been picked then grab the left overs."  
"Why are they here?"  
"Their mom waited her son to be better at soccer so she send him and his little sister here. The sister is here to help him out so no one makes fun of him or her."  
"Fine. Let's get going."  
"Ok now remember what I said."  
He then let everyone into the store. They were grabbing things, yelling, talking and then heading to their cabins. After a few minutes they were four kids still in the store. Then they came out and were heading over to where they were. Then they were standing right in front of them.  
"Hi, my name is Tai and this is my sister Kari. We're the kids from Japan."  
There were all guys. Most likely around Taichi's age. They were giving them mad or evil glares. The one at was in the far back hidari wore Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans shorts, with blonde hair. The one next to him wore a tang top, sand color shorts, with light brown hair. The one in the front hidari wore a red hat, soccer shirt, aoi jeans and black hair. The one next to him wore a tang top too, blue short, with dark brown hair. They got to a group and were muttering something to each other. Then they got out of it and the one with the hat said.  
"Why did you pick this cabin?"  
"Well it was the closes one to the soccer field." Taichi answered.  
"How long have you been playing soccer?"  
"Ever since I was little."  
"Has your lit sis played in a game before?"  
"No but she had watched and she has been practicing with me ever since she could walk."  
"Does she know English?"  
"Yes but you are talking to Tai right now."   
"Ok, we'll let you two sleep here but you have to do what we say. Deal?"  
"Why?" Tai ask remembering that the US was a free country.  
"Cause we've been here more times then you ever will."  
"Can we all work together?" Kari asked.  
"No."  
They walk pass them to the room that was on that floor. Taichi and Hikari walk back to their room. When inside, Taichi close the door and was talking to Hikari in Japanese.  
"I have a feeling that we're going to have a long summer vacation."  
"Yeah, and if there any sign of what the other players are going to act we might as well go back home."  
"I think that's what they want us to do. Hikari we have to stay. To show them that we can take anything that they throw at us."  
"I'm afraid that they're going to throw us more then words."  
"Meaning?"  
"Like physical things. Soccer balls, basketballs, things like that."  
"You might be right but we have to face them sooner or later, and we'll wait for them to decided that."  
"Why? Wouldn't be better if we bring them to our grounds then the other way around?"  
"Yea, it would but if the adults saw us doing that then they might think that all the Japanese kids are like that and they might not want to do this again."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Wait for them. If the adults see them then they will be in trouble. If they do, do things that hurt us mentally or physically, we can't tell the others."  
"Why?"  
"They might want us to leave and try to talk us out of it."  
"But what if Mimi comes over. She'll see and she might try the same thing."  
"We'll have to tell her then. Still we can't tell them if they do things like that. Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Good, now we better tell them that we're going to make them breakfast tomorrow."  
"I'll tell them."  
Hikari ran out the door to their room. She knocks on the door and said.  
"Is it ok if we cook you breakfast tomorrow?"  
"Sure servant."  
"Ok, just making sure."  
"And could you wash the dishes and do the laundry as well?"  
"We'll see."  
Hikari walked back to her room. When she closes the door, Taichi ask.  
"What did they say?"  
"They said sure and they think that I'm going to be their servant."  
"Why do they think that?"  
"They said it after 'sure' then they ask if I could do the dishes and the laundry. I think it would be very hard for me to keep my cool around them."  
"Try. Anyway it's getting dark so we better head to bed."  
"I'm making sure the door is lock."  
"Why?"  
"Incase those boys what to try something in the night."  
Hikari lock it. Then Taichi and her went to their beds and fall asleep.  
The next morning, Hikari walked down the stairs, after taking a shower and got dress, to start on breakfast. She looks over to where the other room is and notice that they left a note on their door. She went over to see what it was. She notices that it was a list for what they wanted for breakfast. That made her mad, cause at the end of it the put servant girl. She took it and walks to the kitchen. She first started on Taichi and hers breakfast. Taichi came down, smelling the food.  
"Hope they don't mind Japanese food."  
"I was about to ask you if you think that I should make them their breakfast or tell them that they will have to eat whatever I make?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
She pointed on the table. Taichi went and saw what the note said.  
"For now, make it."  
"I don't mind making it. That's not the problem."  
"Then what is?"  
"Look at the end."  
He did and saw the words 'servant girl'.  
"Oh well, still make it."  
"I think they'll go a little to far with this."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I think they'll ask me to do their laundry and pick up after them. Like I'm a maid or something."  
"Don't think that. If they do then I'll tell the guy that brought us here, ok? For now, deal with it."  
"You're sounding like you're on their side."  
"I'm not. I'm on your side. I'm the only one that can tell you to do that, anyway."  
"I feel safe."  
Then they heard them getting up.  
"Wonder how they slept?"   
"Don't know, don't care."  
"Since when have you acted like this? I always remember you being the nice one and me being the mean one."  
"Ever since they called me 'servant girl'. It makes me feel that we're in ancient Japan where the girl is always the one that take care of the household stuff while the guy is out doing who knows what."  
"That's how you're as post to act around me on the field."  
"And only you. Not anyone else."  
"Ok, I'll let them know that if they push you too far."  
"Thanks Taichi."  
Then they enter the kitchen. The boy with the hat still had it on.  
"Servant, is the food done yet?"  
"Just finish."  
Kari set the table with the food. They looked at the Japanese food with question eyes.  
"What?" Tai asked.  
"You guys eat that stuff?" the blonde asked.  
"Yep." Kari answered.  
"By the way, what are you guys names? You never told us."  
"My named is Ryan." Answered the blonde.  
"Roy." Answered the light brown.  
"Call me G.O." Said the dark brown.  
"Allen, and you can call Ryan, Sunny."  
"Can someone call me by my real name instead of the name that you guys gave me."  
"We'll call you by your real name." Tai reassured.  
"That would be great."  
"So what are you here for?"  
"The same thing as you, soccer but G.O. is in football." Allen answered.  
"What's that?" Kari asked.  
"You mean to tell me that you never heard of football."  
"No, I know that's what soccer is called where we come from."  
"Oh well its American Football then. Ever heard of that?" G.O. asked.  
"Yea. So that's what you play."  
"Yep and I'm proud of it too."  
Then they were done with their food. A bell rang outside.  
"What's that?" Tai asked.  
"That's means that we have to go to the fields that we pick." Roy answered.  
They all headed out and walked to their field. G.O. went a different direction then they did. Kari help Tai carry some of the thing that he need and the things that she needed. They got there and Allen, Roy, and Ryan went to other people to talk to them. Tai and Kari set up their stuff.   
"Alright kids, time to check and see if everyone's here." Said this man with a harsh voice.  
Tai and Kari went with the other kids. Then he started to call names. He called Tai and Kari's name last.  
"Ya know, I can't read Japanese. What's your name?"  
"I'm name is Taichi but call me Tai."  
"Kari."  
"Ok, Kari what are you here for?"  
"I'm here to help out my brother."  
"You seem to be a brave girl, are you?"  
"I like to think so."  
"Good, good, and you Tai?"  
"I know I am."  
"And what happens if we call tie in the game? You know that it sounds like your name, right?"  
"Hai."  
"What?"  
"Yes, sorry about that."  
"And what are you going to do about that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well I have an idea and I'll tell you it when a games comes along. Now everyone get out on the field and get in shape. I need to know where you stand on the field."  
Everyone headed on the field. People buddy up with each other. Roy and them were practicing with each other. Tai and Kari were practicing with each other.  
"That guy seems mean." Kari said in Japanese.  
"I know but we got to listen to him. His the coach." Tai answered in Japanese.  
"What do you think he'll do?"  
"I'm thinking that he might want to give me a nickname. You know, like Ryan has a nickname."  
"Or someone else give you one."  
Tai was at the goal and Kari was trying to get pass him. So far she was only able to get close to a goal. They kept switching spots. Then they decided to go to a different field. Tai had ball and Kari was trying to get it. He was doing some fancy footwork trying to keep the ball away from Kari. Of course, Kari was getting it but Tai kept on taking it back. Everyone stop at what they were doing and were on watching them. Everyone quietly got off the field and watch. The coach wasn't around at that time. Tai and Kari did notice that everyone was off the field and watching them. Tai then got off the hold that Kari had him in and was heading up to the goal. Kari was at his heel in seconds. Tai then notice that no one was at the goal so he tried to make a shot, but Kari get the ball away from him. Now they were battling over the ball again. Kari notice the same thing so she going to try to see if she can make a shot. She got it out of Tai's feet and makes a shot. The ball was in the goal when Tai look to see where it went.  
"No bad Hikari."  
"Same with you."  
They were breathing hard. Everyone go back on the field as quietly as they got off. Ryan came over to them.  
"That was a great play."  
"Thanks." Tai answered.  
"I think that you two are better then some of the other players here. Kari, if you can do that then why not join a team?"  
"I like being on the side line. Besides, I only got that good cause of Tai."  
"Yea, she can join a team after I stop."  
"Why?"  
"Cause he the best in Odaiba and it would be wrong if I came in and took that title away from him."  
"Wow. The only bad thing is that Mr. Loukuis didn't see that."  
"Ok, stop the talking and everyone make a shot that the goal with Kari as the goalie." Mr. Loukuis yelled.  
"Good luck, Kari."  
"Same with you."  
Kari walked over to the goal and Tai and Ryan walk at the end of the line. Allen and Roy were in the middle.  
"I love to see how many get pass her." Tai said more to himself.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Protecting is something that comes natural and that was the first field that I taught her. I know I can't get a single shot pass her, that's if she isn't tried or something."  
"Oh."  
They watch as everyone kick as hard as they can at Kari. She block everyone one of them. Sometimes she caught them but other times she showed off like punching, kicking, and head butting it. Tai smiled with the fact that everyone was surprise at what she was doing. His turn came and Kari look him straight in the eye. He knew that he couldn't play with the ball to see if he could trick her so he just kick it as hard when he kick the soccer ball in the Digital World when they were looking for Jyou's crest. It flew high and landed on Kari's head. She head butted back to him. They both knew that if she weren't in the goal it would have been a point. He caught with his feet; smiled at her, then pass it to Ryan. He walked to the back of the line. Ryan make shot at her but she caught it with her hands.  
"That good, Kari holds it."  
She did so.  
"That was good. Kari comes over here."  
She sat down the ball and was kicking over there as she was coming. Tai notice that everyone, minus Ryan, was mad. She stops right behind Mr. Loukuis.   
"Tell me, how can you do that if you never play a game?"  
"Tai trained me and being a goalie was the first thing he taught me. He also told me that protecting something was a natural thing for me."  
"So Tai, you know a lot about soccer?"  
"I would like to think so, but I know there's a lot more that I need to know and my mom is hoping that I can learn it here."  
"I see, are you as good as Kari when it comes to protecting?"  
"Some what, I was told that I like running into things without even knowing what I'm running in, and I know that's true but now I'm more calm and think before I do anything."  
"Good, thinking is always the best way to go on the field. So you're great at out field?"  
"Yes."  
"And your sister?"  
"She knows how to play that field and she's pretty good at any field."  
"One team girl, that means she's fast and strong, are you the same?"  
"Yes but I'm a little bit faster then her."  
"Ok, is there anything that makes you different?"  
"I'm able to think more on my feet then Kari can."  
"But I'm getting there, other ways were the same at soccer."  
"Hummm, ok, ok. Everyone tell the field you best play then I'll decided where Tai goes."  
Everyone walk up to him and started talking. Kari walked over to Tai and started to talk in Japanese.  
"Why do you think he was asking those question?"  
"I don't know, and why didn't you told him that you can do fancier tricks then me?"  
"Cause I'm not the one who's on the team. Remember I'm only here to help you not the team. And I am a bit better at Math."  
"I don't think he cared about that nor that you are kinder and hopeful then me."  
"I know and maybe with your crest, you can lead the team into victory."  
"And what are you hoping to do with yours?"  
"Clear the path for ya."  
They both laughed at that statement. Mr. Loukuis walked over to them and they stopped.  
"I found a field for you but you have to what and see what it is when the games come."  
"Ok, but who will we go up against?"  
"Teams on other fields. Everyone start practicing, the first game is in a few days!"  
He turns around and walked to the sideline. Everyone did has they were told.   
The rest of the day was fine. The only problem was only Ryan was talking to them. At the end of the day, they met up with G.O. Allen and Roy was whispering something to him on the way back to the cabin. All of them ate dinner, so when they got inside, everyone went to their room. Ryan stood there looking at the door. Tai and Kari were wondering why they went in so early.   
"Well, see you two tomorrow."  
"Yea, see ya."  
He went in. Tai and Kari went to their room.  
"Kari, I'm going to take a shower first. You see what everyone send you."  
Tai went to the bathroom. Kari walked over to her desk near her bed. She opens the laptop, went online and notice that she had mail. She chick on the icon, and everyone send her one thing.  
  
Miyako:  
The pics are great. The yama is beautiful. Anyway, tell me your day.  
  
Reply:  
We had practicing today. The first thing we did was buddy with someone and practice. Tai and I practiced together (like always). Oh yea, we made some friends over here. Their names are Ryan, Roy, Allen, and G.O. They're nice. Then the coach (Mr. Loukuis) told me to be goalie and everyone tried to get pass me but none did. He asked Tai and me lots of questions. But that's ok. Well talk to ya later.  
  
Daisuke:  
Good cause I might need lots of it. Then again I did remember your mom saying that it's for the whole summer.   
  
Reply:  
Yep, it's for the whole summer.   
  
Iori:  
It's an amazing; I did have to hit Daisuke at all today.  
  
Reply:  
That's a good thing.  
  
Takeru:  
Thanks; hope you like your stay.  
  
Reply:  
Hope so too. I didn't take any pics today so none are coming to you.  
  
Satoru:  
No problem, so how's the fields there? I saw the pics that you send Takeru and they're good shots. It's a good thing that you're great with a camera. Hope you like your stay.  
  
Reply:  
Hope so too. So far the soccer field is the only field that I've seen so I can't tell you how the other fields are but the soccer field is great. A nice green color to the grass.  
  
She then closes her laptop when she sends Satoru the email. Minutes after, Tai came out.  
"Ya done?"  
"Yep."  
Kari walked in and Tai went over to his bed and got out his laptop. Did the same thing as Kari.   
  
Sora:  
Ok, this is how my day went. I got up at 8:00 a.m. My mom and I had to go and see my dad so we did. He told us what he was doing and telling me legends that he heard about that he never told me. We all ate together. We got home and I went to tennis practice. I was doing great. Then I went home, at dinner and went to bed. While first I e-mailed you before I went to bed.  
  
Reply:  
That's good now keep it up. My day was practicing the whole day. Talk ta ya later.  
  
Yamato:  
Ahhhhh.... No, no, no, no, he didn't. What I mean is that ahhhhh...............................................he good at hacking in to things cause we looked at the stars the night before the last school day.  
  
Reply:  
Ssssssssuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee, whatever you say. It seems that we made some friends over here. Their names are Ryan, Roy, Allen, and G.O.   
  
Jyou:  
Well, were there any portals that led you to the Digital World?  
  
Reply:  
Nope, but they might still be so if I find one I'll let you know.  
  
Koushiro:  
That's ok. As long as it doesn't have fugues on it or anything like that then I'm fine.   
  
Reply:  
Ok, I'll get it to you when we head back cause I doubt that they'll allow food on the plane if there's no one to eat it when on the plane.  
  
Mimi:  
Thanks; I'll see if I can go. I'll send you e-mail when I can go and what day I might get there.  
  
Reply:  
Ok, I'll see you whenever you get here and talk ta ya later.  
  
Takeru:  
Tell Hikari that she should take a picture of the place you guys are staying at.  
  
Reply:  
Sure thing.  
  
Daisuke:  
Can I send you baka e-mails so you can give them to Hikari?  
  
Reply:  
No.  
  
Miyako:  
That's good.  
  
Reply:  
Yep.  
  
Iori:  
Do you want me to hit someone for you?  
  
Reply:  
No, but you can tell Jyou to hit Sora if she starts to go insane again. Yamato too.  
  
Then Hikari got out.  
"Takeru wants you to take a picture of this place."  
"When can I do that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That would mean that I have to take a picture of the other room and I can't do that with them there."  
"Ask them if you can."  
"Ok, I'll get ours now."  
She walked over to grab her camera. She took pictures of the room, including the bathrooms. After that, she sat it down where it original was then she dried her hair. After that, they both went to bed.  
The next morning, Hikari took pictures of the rest of cabin. The other room was the only room she didn't get cause the others said that it was a big mess and they didn't want one of her Jap friends to see it. Ryan whisper to her that he'll get a picture for her and he did and it was good one too. At the soccer field, it was the same as the day before. Tai and Kari read and answered their e-mails from their friends. Mimi said that her folks didn't want her to go that mouth but they'll see about next mouth. Kari sends Takeru the pictures and he asks if she can take one of their new friends.   
The next morning, she asked them if it was ok if she took a picture of them, for memories of this place. They agreed to that, since she didn't mention that it was really for her friends. Soccer practice went the same but this time he told them when their first game was. It was That Saturday, so now everyone was practicing extra hard. Tai told that to everyone but Satoru. Hikari had to tell him.   
The days when by fast, it was now the day of the game and everyone was at the soccer field were they practice at.   
"Alright, now remember this is the first game and make it count."   
"Right!" Everyone yelled.  
He had already pick the first players for the game so they went to the field and in position.   
"Kari, I want you to give this players anything they need. Food, water, anything got it?"  
"But I'm only here to help Tai not to help the others."  
"But if you help the team then you're helping Tai."  
"How?"  
"That means that he doesn't have to do much work."  
"Are you saying that I'm not going to play in any of the games?"  
"Yep, and your sister is going to help with the others stuff."  
"I'm not a servant nor a slave."  
"Well you are now, so they need something then you get it."  
"What happens if I say no?"  
"Then I'll tell your mother that Tai was unable to keep up with the other players or he was to rough on them and that's why we had to send you two back."  
"What do you think, Taichi?" Hikari asked in Japanese.  
"I told you that I won't let anyone push you around to much. So if you can't handle the load then I'll help too. I know that if he says the second one then mom would be mad and sad." He replied in Japanese.  
"Ok fine, I'll be the teams servant." She told Mr. Loukuis.   
"Good. Now watch and see."  
They watch the game; Hikari was doing a lot of work. Getting things for them and everything. Ryan was the only one who didn't told Hikari to get something for him. Allen and Roy were doing it a lot. Taichi helped a few times but not a lot. The game was over and they won. They all cheered but Taichi, Hikari, and Ryan weren't in it. Allen pulled Ryan in though but he wasn't happy.   
"I learn this lesson a long time ago." Taichi said in Japanese as they walk back to the cabin.  
"What lesson?" Hikari asked in Japanese.  
" The lesson on leading a group into victory. Of course getting everyone to help wasn't a problem, it was getting me to make the right decision for everyone. The only time I had a problem was when we were looking for Jyou's crest. There were a soccer goals and a soccer ball. The others thought that while Jyou and me were looking for Jyou's crest, they would play a game of soccer. I told them they couldn't and they listen. That was the only time that I can think of that is like his decision. A team victory is when everyone helps gain that victory, not everyone and leave someone out."  
"Well you were a good leader. If only he give you a shot you guys will win every game. Like Satoru did when he was the Digimon Kaiser and his team went up against Daisuke."  
"I know. At these I'm not an army leader or something like he was. Did you take the pictures that Takeru asked for?"  
"Yep, but I'm not sure I want to show them since you said that we can't tell them anything that's bad."  
"Oh, well tell him that you didn't get a picture of me cause I'm a secret weapon for whenever the coach thinks they need me."  
"And I guess that wouldn't be telling a lie, but what am I going to tell them about my day? I can't talk them that I'm now a servant or they'll come over to make sure that it stops."  
"True, and we can't have that. Said that you were doing your job. That wouldn't be a lie either."  
"Ok."  
They got back and e-mail their friends. They didn't tell them want really happen but they didn't what to tell a lie to them either so they didn't tell them some parts of it. Mimi told Tai that her folks told her that she can't come over cause of money problems and that they might be busy this summer. They knew that this was a good thing but he didn't tell her that.   
They were allowed to practice with everyone but when a game came, Taichi sat out and Hikari got everyone the things they want. Allen and Roy were keeping Ryan and them apart. Every game, the players were being harder on Hikari. Taichi help her a lot but sometimes they would say that they would tell Mr. Loukuis that he was helping. At those times, Taichi wanted to punch them but he knew better. Some of the other players also want him to fight but since the days when Taichi fought Yamato, he knew why was the right time to fight and when it wasn't. Now they were lying to their friends, since the other players were being harder on them. Hikari still took pictures for them but sometimes the other players got the camera and took pictures of her going their laundry and stuff like that. Those ones were never send to them even though they told her to. Both of them hated the way they were being treated. Ryan was the only one trying to help but Allen and Roy keep him busy so he would. G.O. was the other one who was being kind to them. Sometimes, some of the players would come up to them when they were free to do whatever, since they didn't have a game, they would tell Hikari to do something but then G.O. comes and they get lost. On those days they would climb Yama Blue and Hikari would take pictures of the people in the camp. Those were the only times that they didn't lie to them.   
It was the second to last day at the camp, last day for Taichi and Hikari since they would have to get to Japan. They were happy about that cause of what almost everyone was doing to them. Taichi and Hikari got their stuff pack. It was the last game and if they win this one then they would win the championship. Taichi thought that it wouldn't be worth it if they stay and got something or saw that everyone else got something since they weren't apart of the team. Everyone was waiting on Mr. Loukuis. Then the raff came over to their team, "I just go word that Mr. Loukuis is sick and unable to come. If you guys don't get another coach then you would have to for fit."  
Then he walked away.  
"What are we going? We can't get someone to fill the spot this fast." One of the players said.  
"I don't know." Another said.  
They were all in a state of panic. Taichi and Hikari were smiling to themselves. They stop when Ryan was walking towards them.  
"What about it Tai, do you what to be the coach for the team?"  
"I doubt that anyone would listen to me."  
"Kari?"  
"Same here."  
"Then I guess we for fit."  
"After what you guys been doing, I guess so." Tai said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"While, not you but the rest of the team been doing. I know that everyone has to have a part in every game and the team hasn't been doing that."  
"I know and I'm sorry for not going so."  
"You're not the problem, they are," Tai tilled his head towards the other players, "You been a very good friend to us. The same with G.O. but they haven't. I don't know what started it but what they did is inexcusable."  
"Specially what they did to me. If they want our help then they have to ask us themselves."  
"I understand. Do you want me to tell them?"  
"Iie."  
"What?"  
"Sorry, no."  
Ryan walk back to them. They were now arguing on who would be there coach. Everyone had something against being the lead. Some said that they don't like to be the leader and some said that they don't like to make the big decision.  
"I would like to know how they're going to handle life if they hate making 'big decision'?" Hikari asked Taichi in Japanese.  
"Don't know and it's almost time for someone to be the coach or they'll have to for fit."  
Ryan didn't say anything only that he doesn't want to be the leader. Then Allen notice that that only left Tai and Kari. He turns to face them, "Do one of you what to be the leader?"  
"I don't know, tell us why we should help you after what you guys did for us?"  
"You're still a part of this team, and want you guys were doing was helping."  
"Threatening isn't what I call helping. It's called making sure we do what you want us to." Kari said.  
"We weren't threatening you."  
"Yes you were, saying that if we did do what you say you'll tell Mr. Loukuis."  
"Then trying to get me to fight you guys so we would get in trouble isn't helping and it sure isn't being a good teammate. They only one that was is Ryan, so Ryan what do you say? Do you want us to help or leave it to you guys like we have been doing?"  
Everyone turned to him.   
"And no one tells him that you would do something for if he says yes. That includes 'Do it for the good of the team' cause you weren't a team since the beginning." Kari told them.  
Ryan closes his eyes so he wouldn't look into the others eyes.   
"Tai, Kari, which one of you is the better leader?"  
"I am but I think Kari can do just as equal job as me. At least, I hope."  
"Then Tai, if you were on the field how would you be able to coach and play at the same time."  
"Well, I won't be a army captain but I would give commands whenever I'm not moving or yell it while I'm running."  
"Kari?"  
"Well, I wouldn't be on the field so that makes a little bit easier."  
"And if you both were to be the leader?"  
"Then that would make things a little bit easier." Tai said.  
"Why?"  
"We can talk in Japanese to each other and no one would know what we were saying."  
"But we won't either."  
"I know but then if Kari sees something that might be able to help, like an opening then she can tell me and I would be able to tell the person that would be the best for it. If she said it in American then the other coach would know then he would get the opening close but if she said it in Japanese then he wouldn't know."  
"Good thinking. So if I said that you two should be the leaders then everyone agrees that Kari isn't a servant for you cause she has to watch the game, you all agree?"  
"Yes." Yelled everyone.  
"Then I'm happy to say that Tai and Kari are the new coaches for this team and for the game. So Tai what are we going to do?"  
"Well, I notice that there was someone always watching this team play and that Mr. Loukuis always did the same thing over and over again. So this time we're going to try something different. I'm not going to go in at first. Some of the original players that usually go in the beginning well be there. You guys," Tai pointed to some of the players that usually go first, "will be there so go now."  
They did and Tai pick some other players that he notice that were good for the beginning but Mr. Loukuis never put them in. They played a great game. Tai made the right decisions for the team. Everyone was happy at the time they were playing. Kari and him also notice that the other team was losing badly. That mean that the person that they saw at every game was watching them so they could beat them when they played. It was a good thing that Mr. Loukuis was sick or they might have lost the game.  
Near the end of the game, Roy was hurt by one of the other players. Tai called time out. The first one since the game started. They hurried over to him.  
"Roy, you ok?" Tai asked.  
"I wish I could say yes but my leg was hurting before and it just got worse."  
"Why didn't you mention something?" Kari asked.  
"I wanted to play soccer but I have this problem with my leg but I was tried to get over it cause I don't want to give up soccer nor allow the team to lose."  
"That sounds like something I would say."  
"Get him back to the sideline. Roy you rest, you earned it."  
They watch as they got him and walk him to the sideline.  
"That coach, letting one of his players do that." Tai said in Japanese.  
"I know I want to go over there and punch that guy who did it."  
"Tai what are we going to do now?" Allen asked.  
"Well, it looks like it's me turn to play. I know that guy wasn't around during practice."  
Kari walk back to the sideline.   
"Everyone get in position!" Tai yelled.   
Tai knew that it was getting close to the dead and they had to score a point or they'll lose. The whistle blew and Tai got the ball. He made sure that no one got the ball but he did keep it either. He passed along so that everyone had a chance with the ball. Tai look at the time and it was 10 seconds. The ball was passed back to him and he put it on his right foot with his left on the ball. A person from the other side was coming at him.   
"Taichi Ryan is open. 70 degrees from your right." Hikari yelled in Japanese.   
Tai kick the ball, really high, towards there, "Ryan it's yours!"  
Ryan head butt it and it went in with the goalie on the other side. Then the buzzer went off and the scoreboard said that they won. Everyone cheered for Tai and Kari. Everyone went up to shake the other team's hands. When it was the coach's turn, the other team was surprise to see two hands in front of him. Him shook both, Tai's first then Kari's. After that, they head back to their cabin to get their stuff. When they got out. Allen was there, "What are you guys doing? Leaving so soon?"  
"We have no reason to stay." Tai said.  
"Sure you do. You helped the team win the championship."  
"It was only a one victory not the championship victory." Kari said.  
"Oh, so that's how you guys are seeing it as. Well, I guess that the party we made for you whether we won or lose doesn't grabbed you?"  
"Why did you made a party for us after the way you treated us?"  
"It's not for the team. Only for the people that live in that cabin." He pointed at them.  
Tai smiled to see that they were actually their friends, "Then why did you guys treated us the same as everyone else and Ryan was the only one that was help?"  
"We know how to act. Plus this was the first time Sunny came to this camp. Around Mr. Loukuis you do what he says and that's that. The others actually hated you but we acted like we did cause of Mr. Loukuis."  
"Do you know what he got sick from?" Kari asked.  
"Yea they said it mush have been something he ate or drank."  
"Oh."  
"Did you do something to him, Kari?"  
"We'll tell you at the party. How's Roy?" Tai asked.  
"He's fine. It only acts up if he runs a lot and thanks to you, he did."  
"How come he ever acted as if his leg was hurting during the game?"   
"That's why he ask for ice when he got off the field."  
"Oh, ok well let's get going."  
Tai and Kari followed Allen. He led them to a spot that was near Yama Blue. Everyone was there, or at least everyone from their cabin.  
"Good you guys came." Roy said with a bit of laugher.  
"Sit down. We hope you guys like it since we don't know that much about Japan." G.O. said.  
They walked up and saw Japanese food. They sat down and everyone ate. After they were done Tai said, "That did taste like Japanese food, right Kari?"  
"Yep."  
"Now if we only could bring some American food with us so we can give it to Koushiro."  
"Who's that?" Ryan asked.  
"He's a friend who wanted some American food and I promise him that I would bring him some."  
"Oh well, they store is this selling so you can get him something from there." Allen said.  
"Oh yea, Takeru wants a picture of all of us together." Kari said. Then she put the camera on a stand and positions it so everyone was in it. Then she hit the button that would take it in a few seconds. She got in and it flashed. She then went over and put the stand in her stuff and the camera on her neck.  
"What are you going to with the pictures that the other took of you and who is the name that you mention?" Roy asked.  
"I've already delete those pictures and Takeru is my best friend who I told that I would send him any pictures I took of this place."   
"Oh."  
"Kari, you were going to tell us if you did anything to Mr. Loukuis." Allen reminded.  
"Oh well, I put something in his drink that would make him throw-up a lot. Something that I learn in Japan."  
"For whom?" Tai asked.  
"Jyou."  
"Who's that?" Ryan asked.  
"A friend who wants to be a doctor." Tai answered.  
"Well, we got to get going or else we'll miss our plane." Kari said.  
"Yea, maybe we'll see you next year." Ryan said.  
"Wish ya the best." G.O. said.  
"You two are great soccer players. Hope we can met up again." Roy said.  
"You're not bad when it comes to leading." Allen said.  
"Thanks, if we do come next year remember to learn Japanese." Kari said.  
"I had a lot of practice at being the leader."   
They wave bye to their new friends as they walk back to the camp with their stuff in hand. They were happy that they were able to spend their stay with four of the greatest people they known in California.   
  



End file.
